


The Wrong Man

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike arrives on the doorstep looking for help Willow has some suprising thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Man

The Wrong Man

When the door opened Willow was as shocked as the others to see Spike standing there. Although standing might not be the right word, he was practically sagging against the door frame with a ragged blanket covering him looking paler than Willow thought it was possible to look; even for a vampire. 

She watched Buffy lash him to a chair, surprised to see he had hardly any strength to fight against her even if he wanted to. Willow thought Spike might actually be relieved to sit down, he seemed a little unsteady on his feet.

His eyes; deep blue, heavy-lidded, with thick lashes, made his peaky, undernourished face look almost haunting, and in spite of her better judgment, Willow's sympathetic nature felt for him. 

As Spike talked, trying to explain what had happened to him, Willow noticed the way his scarlet shirt strained across his chest from where his arms were tied behind the back of the chair. She noticed the sensual curve to his mouth and for a brief moment she wondered what it would have felt like to have that mouth against her neck.   
His eyes suddenly shifted to her face and her belly clenched, Willow could feel the flush creeping into her cheeks colouring her too pale skin and she turned away from him guiltily. She so shouldn't have any of those kind of thoughts about Spike, it was wrong and inappropriate.

But Oz hadn't long left her and Spike had been nice to her, if she discounted the part when he had tried to kill her. But she couldn't discount the part where he tried to kill her, because he had tried to kill her and he would have killed her if he'd been able to. Spike was evil, a demon, a vampire he was what she fought against every day, if she was looking for a replacement for Oz she was looking in the wrong direction where Spike was concerned. 

Not that she was looking, but if she was.... Willow let out a little despairing sigh; it was a pity Spike had to be evil.


End file.
